Neku's Surprise
by DragonMaster94
Summary: This a very small story about Neku and Shiki on Neku's Birthday. NekuxShiki
1. Chapter 1

**Neku's Surprise!**

Shiki and Eri were sitting at a café. Shiki was stumped. Neku was her best friend and she couldn't think a single thing to get for him for his birthday! She was so confused. Beat was getting him a CD. Rhyme was getting a new set of headphones. She didn't what Joshua was getting him, but by the smirk he had had on his face, it wasn't anything good.

"I don't know what to do, Eri" Shiki said to her friend.

"Settle down, Shiki. Neku is one of your closest friends. He'll like anything that his friends give him. Especially if its from you." Eri replied with a chuckle. Shiki blushed. Eri knew about how Shiki had a huge crush on Neku, even though Eri never understood what she saw in him since he was as Eri called him "Just another emo." What she didn't know was that while the were in the UG's Reaper's Game in which Player had to give an entry fee, which was what the Player values most, and in Neku's 2nd try, Shiki had been his entry fee. Shiki had found that very sweet.

"W-we're not like that Eri and you know it. We're just friends." Shiki stuttered.

"That could be your present! Give him a kiss and ask him on a date." Eri said, laughing.

"Be serious Eri!" Shiki exclaimed, starting to get a bit angry.

"Oh, keep your glasses on, Shiki. I was just kidding." Eri said, still laughing.

"You're impossible." Shiki said, sighing.

"I'll see you later at Neku's surprise party, okay? Good luck finding him a present." Eri replied with a wink.

Shiki blushed again. She had no idea what to do. The party was in 3 hours and she still didn't have the slightest idea on what to get Neku. She called Rhyme on her cell phone.

"Hey Shiki, what's up?" Rhyme asked politely.

"Rhyme, I don't know what to do. I still haven't gotten a present for Neku and the party is soon" answered Shiki, nearly in tears.

"Shiki, calm down first. Neku's going to like anything you get for him. Just buy him something you think he might like and wrap it up." Rhyme said with an almost mother like tone.

"Okay, Rhyme. Thanks for the support." Shiki said, now smiling.

"Anytime, anytime. See ya at the party." Rhyme said, then hung up.

Shiki went home and pulled some things together for the party. Then she noticed something on her dresser and she smiled wide. She had forgotten about that…

Neku was hanging around in 104. Shiki had sent him a text to meet her there. Neku was embarrassed. This was his birthday and his friends knew it. They were probably setting something up. He shuddered at the thought of Joshua showing up. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and there was Shiki staring at him with amusement with Mr. Mew in one hand and a box wrapped in purple wrapping in the other.

"Happy Birthday, Neku!" exclaimed Shiki said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Shiki." Neku said, hugging her back.

"Here" Shiki said, pushing the box into his hands. "Open it"

"Shiki, you didn't have to" Neku said, blushing. He ripped the wrapping off and opened lid. He gasped as looked as he looked inside. Inside the box was a replica of Mr. Mew, but wearing a purple tank top, spiky orange hair on its head and it even had a small pair of headphones over its ears. Neku held it up in his hands and smiled. He loved it. "Thanks Shiki, its cool."

"Glad you like it, Neku. I have 2 other things for you." Shiki said that with a sly smile.

"What do yo-" He stopped speaking as Shiki's lips met his. Neku, surprised for a moment, slowly started kissing back.

"Shiki I-" Neku started. Shiki put her finger on his lips to keep him from going any further.

"Shhh. We'll talk about it later, okay? Right now we got somewhere else to go." Shiki grabbed his and pulled him back towards his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neku's Surprise! Chp. 2**

Beat was sitting on his couch in his room. His Xbox 360 sat on his TV, which was on the floor in front of the couch. His PS3 was in a box in his closet since he broken his controller after playing Demon's Souls for an hour. He didn't have a bed because he preferred just to sleep on his couch. He couldn't wait for the look on Neku's face when they surprised him with the party. Joshua had got his hands on Neku's house key and had made several copies of it. Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and, of course, Joshua each had a copy of it. He knew Joshua was up to something, but nobody knew what. All Beat knew was that it was going to be humorous, humiliating, or most likely, both.

"Hey bro!" Rhyme shouted, as she stuck her head into her brother's room.

"What is it, Sis?" Beat asked.

"Well, first off, your room smells horrible! You need to wash your gym clothes later and I'm going to make sure that you do, after the party." Rhyme replied, with her face wrinkled from the stink.

Beat laughed hard. "Yo don't like my stink, then why are yo in my room, huh?" Beat asked, still uncontrollably chuckling.

"Well, I came in here to tell you to get ready to go. Unless, you'd prefer to walk the whole way to Neku's house." Rhyme told him.

"How are we goin' drive? My license is expired and your permit is useless wit-out a someone wit a license, right?" Beat said, confusion shown on his face.

"Um…w-well" Rhyme stuttered, a dark blush spreading across her small face.

"She asked me to drive you two and I'm feeling pleasant today, so I'll be nice." said a sarcastic voice from the hallway. Rhyme opened his door fully to reveal Joshua standing behind Rhyme, a smirk on his face.

"What the hell is he doin' here?" Beat shouted.

"I believe I just explained that to you, or do I need to speak slower for your caveman mind?" Joshua asked, chuckled as he did so.

"That's it, jackass! You're goin' to get it!" Beat yelled as he balled up his fists and aimed one right at Joshua's face."Settle down, Beat. We have a surprise party to set up, remember?" Rhyme said, holding her brother away from Joshua.

"A-ight" Beat said, reluctantly "but keep this a-hole away from me."

"C'mon Neku!" Shiki shouted, as she dragged Neku down the block towards his house. They weren't far, just down the street from it.

"Shiki, if you keep this up, you're gonna rip my arm out of my socket!" Neku replied, since Shiki was still yanking on his arm, trying to pull him.

"Just hurry up already" Shiki said.

"Where we going?" Neku questioned "I mean you just kinda-"

Neku was cut off as Shiki put her mouth to his again. Neku, caught off guard twice now, wrapped his arms around Shiki's back and Shiki did the same. Shiki just fell into the kiss. She couldn't help herself. She leaned on Neku's body for support and just enjoyed it. Neku felt her lean on him. He didn't mind, he just did not want the kiss to end. It was about 20 seconds before they came up for air and realized people on the street were staring. They pulled apart, except for their hands, which they held each others and then….

"Well, well, well! That was quite a show, you two!" shouted a voice they knew all too well.

"Oh no…." the couple said in union.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. They even have the same thoughts." Joshua said with a smirk. Neku punched him right on the nose, but he was pretty sure that he caused no damage.

"Violence, Nekky? In front of Shiki in public?" Joshua asked "I thought the urban barbarian was violent."

"You mean Beat, you prissy asshole!" Neku replied, rage in his voice. "What the hell you want?"

"I was giving the barbarian and Raimu a ride, then I spotted you two." He said. "I'm sorry to spoil such a touching little romance, but I'm sure we are late for something.

"_We?_ What's he talking about Shiki?" Neku asked as she slapped Joshua across the face.

"You were supposed to wait, Joshua!" Shiki said, furious now.

"Oh right, good bye!" He replied, acting like the slap hadn't even hurt, and he simply disappeared.

"I hate it when he shows off his powers in the RG." Neku said, already forgetting about the previous spoiler.

"Well, come on. Let's get to your house!" Shiki exclaimed as she started to drag him again.

**Shiki walked in first with Neku right behind her. The lights were off, but Neku didn't find that suspicious since he had turned off before he left. What was strange was the fact that his parents were no where to be seen. Neku was sure that they would be back by now. He turned on the lights and there was a card on the coffee table. "Neku" was written in a nice cursive signature on it. Neku recognized it as Rhyme's hand writing. He flipped it around and it said "Surprise!" in several different hand writings. He turned back to Shiki and found her, Beat, Rhyme, Eri, and Joshua all there as they shouted "Happy Birthday!" Neku overcome with joy at what his friends did for him. He saw the closet door open realized where they had been hiding. Shiki strolled up, hugged him, then kissed him. **

"**Wha-!" yelled Beat.**

"**Awwwww!" Eri and Rhyme said together. Joshua toke a picture of the moment. **

**When they pulled apart, both of their cheeks were flushed. Joshua laughed. "Aww, why are you two so embarrassed by such a sweet moment?" Joshua asked with a smirk. SLAP! SLAP! Rhyme had slapped him right before Shiki did! Joshua fell to the floor, nearly unconscious. Neku started chuckling quietly. **

"**Oh sorry, Neku! This is your surprise party and we're practically fighting." Rhyme apologized.**

"**It's cool!" Neku coughed out, while laughing. "That's one of the best gifts ever!" Neku choked out as he and Beat fell onto the couch, uncontrollably laughing now. Shiki and Rhyme joined in and all four of them were laughing while Joshua was conked out on the floor, with a bit of drool dripping from his mouth.**

**To be continued….**


End file.
